


Truth Be Told

by rose_lighters



Series: Worried What the Future Holds [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Eudora Patch is a BAMF, F/M, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Season/Series 01, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, all these children need a hug, but she isn’t nice, not Vanya Hargreeves friendly, she isn’t dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_lighters/pseuds/rose_lighters
Summary: Vanya released her book six years after Ben dies.Within in the book all sorts of secrets and grudges are dug up.It takes Diego nearly a month to read it and in that time the world changes forever.Or how Vanya going insane whilst still on the pills causes Diego to prevent the apocalypse (accidentally of course).





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the train of thought of “wouldn’t it be shitty if Vanya knew Klaus got locked in the mausoleum but didn’t say anything?” and then it escalated from their.  
It was originally going to be half the length and just a Klaus-centric of him falling apart to this knowledge but what I plan is never what I write so enjoy.
> 
> This is technically not anti Vanya. I love all seven of the academy but making her kind of messy is good for the plot.
> 
> Title from “Worried about Ray” by The Hoosiers

It all started with the book. Vanya’s book which contained family secrets, old grudges and years of mounting bitterness.

It had been six years since she had left the academy and she was finally coming clean with all that had happened to her whilst she was there, all she had suffered at the hands of the uncaring man she had called her father and all she had been subjected to by siblings who believed themselves to be so much better than her.

Luther, who had done whatever their father had wanted, who had ignored and neglected and scoffed at her throughout their childhood. Luther who had never left, who still believed in their father and still saw himself as number one.

Diego, who only cared for their mother, who claimed to hate Reginald but still ignored Vanya, still fulfilled what he had expected of them. Diego who was now as close to being a hero as any of the rest of them - training in the police academy like some kind of lap dog. When Vanya saw her brother she still saw the little kid with the stutter, clamouring for their father’s approval.

Allison, who had wished for someone to be sisters with but who had still overlooked Vanya, who saw Vanya as lacking, as weak, as to dull to truly be a sister to. Allison who had never changed but had gone from popularity within their home to popularity in California, chasing roles she’d never have to earn.

Klaus, who had marched through Vanya’s life with an selfish carelessness that had shown how little he thought about Vanya, about any of them. Klaus who had sunk into drugs because he was weak. Too weak to survive in the real world or even their childhood where he had the privilege of powers that Vanya had never had.

But not Ben or Five, who had been the nicest to Vanya, who she had loved and trusted above all the rest of her siblings. Often Vanya found herself wishing that they had never died, even if it meant two of the others had gone in their place.

Vanya knew that her siblings would hate her for the truths and the secrets she was sharing. For the secrets they had kept in plain sight, overlooking her though she was always watching. She knew that it would hurt them, that it would burn the bridges that had survived between them and that they would never trust her or each other again. But she did not care. They deserved this, they had earned this. She wanted the world to see them as they were. Number one as the strong idiot, number two as the angry boy with the stutter, number three as the fake and number four as weak.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He didn’t read it in order, he struggled to get through it at all. Diego found himself having to take a day or two between finishing each chapter and starting the next. When he’d heard Vanya, his sweet little sister Vanya, had written a book exposing all the family secrets he thought he was as mad as he could ever be but nothing compared to actually reading it. He couldn’t believe how much she knew about all of them but even beyond that, how willing she was to vilify them all for not being as close with her as they were with each other. He started with his own chapter (placed straight after Luther’s of course) and thought that he’d just get mad and move on but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

“How could she write that?” He’d cried to Eudora that night. She held him tight in bed, trying to stop his tears. “Sweet little Vanya? How could she?”

“I don’t know babe,” she held him tighter, “It’s okay Dee.”

“Sh-she blamed, she blamed wh-what d-d-he did on me!” He thought reading about his childhood through his innocent sister’s eyes wouldn’t be so bad but he had never realised how much she had actually known.

Diego curled up with his girlfriend on their cheap bed in their cramped apartment reading about how his sister had watched as their father drowned him again and again to see the limits of his powers. How their father would make him throw his knives at his siblings, more often than not Ben and Klaus, and how this was his fault for playing up his stutter and for always fighting Luther like that wasn’t just training. He read as his sister degraded his relationship to their mother to just him searching for attention as always the second best. Vanya’s words were harsh and cruel as she described Grace as nothing more than a robot, a mindless extension of their father that Diego had latched onto like a pathetic little kid.

_Diego looks for approval from our father still, in youth this longing was only enhanced by his attachment to our caretaker but still we all knew Grace was a robot and not our father. Diego’s ambitions to be successful in the police is nothing more than a childish dream of still being a superhero that he was so keen to be in our youth. He saw himself as a fierce protector of the vulnerable but loved reminding me that I was not welcome - not really part of the family. Diego suited his number as much as Luther did. It may have been his worst fear but he will forever be Number Two, always second best, lacking._

Eudora took the book from his shaking hands, carefully closing it as to not disturb the distraught man she held in her lap. She combed a hand through his short brown hair and kissed his head softly before turning out the light, letting their room be bathed in darkness and hoping to god that her lover would get through this.

“I love you Dee.” She whispered into his hair.

“You shouldn’t, haven’t you read-“

“I have and it won’t change anything,” She bought his head up to look her in the eyes before leaning down to kiss his lips softly. “I’ve read that whole damn book and all it shows is that you’re amazing and strong. That sister of yours is a very stupid and very angry woman but nothing she says will change the fact that I love you.”

“B-b-but-“

“No, Diego.”

“Oh.” He sniffed miserably. “I love you too, Patch”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took a week for Diego to get back to the book. A week of comforting glances from Patch and long days at the police academy. He was getting closer and closer to graduation so spent a huge amount of time having study dates with Eudora. It was the looks he had been getting at the academy and in the streets that encouraged him to keep reading. Diego didn’t know what to make of the looks - were they glares or glances of pity, he couldn’t tell.

Reading Five and Ben’s chapters was a lot easier than reading his own. Neither narrative matched up with his own memories of his long gone brothers, Vanya had created a shrine to the dead. She had painted over their flaws as if they never existed, as if her two dead brothers were the perfect images of sainthood and martyrdom. Two young souls taken to soon from this world. Five read as a sweet, smart and sassy child who had become disillusioned by their father and so had fled from the abuse that only he and Vanya seemed to suffer. He was a likened spirit who had cherished her and would have taken her away too if he had been able but he had been destroyed by his abilities and his father’s pushing for greatness. Ben was quiet and sweet and empathetic, a victim to Klaus’s drama and attention seeking but nonetheless still an angel who looked after Vanya perfectly but had died to young standing up for what is right (though she never acknowledged it was their father’s cause that turned him hero). He was a beauty taken by the monsters within.

Diego didn’t remember his brothers like that.

Five had always seemed cruel, never without a harsh word or judgement. He had been egotistical, seeing himself as above all of them but still loved them in secret. He was not sweet, his kindness came in scathing advise and small acts of mercy - an ice pack here and there went a long way in a house like the Hargreeves. The only times he seemed remotely close to Vanya had been when taking an interest in her violin but even that had been in his wish to know everything. He had respected her as much as he did any of the others which was to say reluctantly. Diego had always remembered him as being close to Luther in their youngest days, the two had always been plotting and planning, training longer and harder than any of the rest.

“It’s such bullshit.” Diego had complained the night he read Five’s chapter. “Five never cared about Vanya, he just liked having someone to bounce ideas off. Hell, I saw him do it with a portrait once!”

“People like to remember the dead in extremes.” Eudora had reasoned. “Everyone who has ever died is either the most perfect person to exist or they’re worse than Hitler.”

“It’s just frustrating how we’re all such villains whilst Five seems to do no wrong. This is released to the world and she’s saying this?”

“If it helps! I think a lot of people are questioning her narrative. The book is riddled with contradiction, one second you’re being tortured and the next she is the only one who went through a hard time? No one really believes that.”

“They must think she’s crazy.” Diego laughed.

_The day Five left was when everything fell apart. We were all mourning in our own ways. Luther became more closed off, not wanting to miss anyone else. Diego grew bitter, blaming dad for it all. Allison became self obsessed, as if she could distract herself from living with us. Klaus turned to drugs because he missed Five. Ben grew sweeter in some ways, hoping he could keep us all together. I was the most effected though, Five leaving left me totally alone. None of the others thought to ask me how I was, they only cared about themselves and I think this is what destroyed the academy or at least when the crack began to grow. I was so totally alone in this big house with a father who was supposed to care but did not. The only signs that Five had ever been there was his untouched room and the portrait that stood in the living room, staring down at us all. It looked to smug to be my brother._

Ben’s chapter made even less sense. Ben had not ever been a victim to Klaus’s tantrums as Vanya had implied. He had been Klaus’s best friend, linked together by a hatred of their father and their powers. Diego remembered a youth of hanging out with the two as the ‘evens’ of the family, all huddled together talking. Ben had been quiet and sweet but he had been completely brutal, dark comments and a humour so dry it left Klaus and Diego in stitches with just a single comment. Ben had cared for Vanya in as much as he never teased her but he didn’t interact with her much at all. It seemed strange to Diego that whilst Vanya’s writing claimed closeness to Ben she could not detail any times, there were no anecdotes as their had been with Five because their had been none she had to tell.

“I think you should quit the police academy.” Eudora tells Diego on Ben day. She hands him his cup of steaming tea, sitting down next to him as he stares at her in shock.

“Wh-what? Why-why w-w-would I? Why would I d-do that?” Diego stuttered, feeling heat climb up his cheeks.

“Because I’m watching this book rip you apart and it’s making me realise that you have never looked after yourself.” Eudora raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

“I take care of myself.” His chest puffed out and he placed the mug down on the coffee table. “I’m alive aren’t I?”

“But are you happy?”

“I-“

“As far as I’ve seen you only ever worry about other people and you’re whole life had already been dedicated to saving the world. Don’t you want to live in it?” Eudora asked.

“I don’t see how this means quitting.”

“If you drop out then you can focus on doing something you really want to do, that doesn’t involvehurting people or helping them but just doing things for fun.” She reasoned.

“And what exactly would I do?” Diego breathed deeply, trying to remind himself that she wasn’t insulting him but trying to help, trying to make him happier.

“I don’t know, personal training or something.”

“You’re just worried I’ll graduate top of our class.” Diego quipped, lightly. Eudora laughed and he couldn’t help but watch as her beautiful eyes crinkled with joy around the sweet sound of her laugh. God was he in love.

_When Ben died it all fell apart. I didn’t lose one sibling that day, I lost five. I was never told how he died, no one ever wanted me to know. They all brushed me off like he meant nothing, like I too meant nothing. He was my brother too but no the Umbrella Academy had never held a place for someone so ordinary as me. I don’t miss my other siblings, we all (par naive Luther) left soon after Ben was gone. There was no longer anything tying us together. We weren’t a family, just people living under the same roof. Till we didn't even have that anymore._

Of his siblings it was Luther and Allison’s chapters that came next for Diego. He didn’t know why he was putting off Klaus’s so much, perhaps because he dreaded reading of his brother’s ruin or maybe it was because Klaus was who he had always considered himself closest to. Either way If was number one and three that came next. Unlike Ben and Five Diego could not stomach getting through his still living siblings chapters quite so fast. Vanya was both so dreadfully right and so dreadfully wrong. His sister had a way of writing that made her the always victim, the rest of them just abusers and enablers in her eyes and his siblings were not exempt from this.

She painted Allison as stuck up and spiteful. As a manipulative child who had never worked for anything and who was desperate to be loved by everyone. Vanya implied that the relationship between Allison and Luther was a genuine one, one born out of true lust and love. She saw Allison in a way that was very obviously jealous; admitting herself that she wished she could be as extraordinarily pretty as her sister. She wrote about never having a sister really, how they never painted each others nails or stayed up talking about boys.

“Something funny?” Eudora asked, smiling at the small smirk on her boyfriend’s face. It was nice to see, ever since that stupid book was released she was seeing him smile less and less. His sister’s words had left him in a sort of hazy depression that she just hated to see.

“Vanya’s complaints about not having girly sleepovers with Allison.” Diego grinned up at his girlfriend from his nest on the arm of their sofa. “They didn’t happen because Allison was too busy having girls nights with Klaus.”

“I like the sound of your other siblings, you always smile whenever you think of the good times with them.”

“Yeah,” Diego sighed, “we fought a lot but when you’re raised with that sort of abuse- even when you’re pitted against each other- you have to get along and form bonds just to be loved, to learn how to be loved. I get that we did exclude Vanya but she had it easy, we couldn’t relate to her because we wanted to be where she was and she wanted to be where we were. She was so blind to it all.”

“Tell me about them, your siblings.” Eudora tucked herself against Diego’s firm chest, pulling a blanket over herself.

“Luther, Number One, was kind of like the oldest. I mean we’re all the same age but he had definite first child syndrome. He loves our dad, felt a duty to him that none of the rest of us got, but inside he’s a teddy bear. He probably craves love and affection the most out of all of us but is also the least likely to seek it out. We fought the most, he looks up to dad to much and fixates on a plan or idea. We’re both too stubborn and clash heads.” Diego laughed softly. “Then there’s Allison, Number Three. She has always been a typical girly girl but a total badass. Her room was pink with posters from teen magazines all over it and she loved doing her and Klaus’s makeup. Out of us with powers she was probably treated the best but he still made her practice till she couldn’t speak. She would take no shit and knew what she wanted from life. From what I’ve seen, she got it. And finally Klaus. He was the sweetest when we were kids but he was too soft. Dad broke him, plain and simple. Very quickly all his smiles turned fake and he took drugs to numb whatever it was. He was still funny though, used to make me laugh for hours even in that house.”

“That’s not what Vanya wrote.”

“No, she only saw it all from the outside. She never had to go through it.”

_Allison is probably who I am most scared of. The slightest whim and she can change reality. Sometimes I think she’s used it on us but never told us. She got a fancy career and a luxurious life but really? She’s still the same little girl doing her nails and reading her horoscope in a magazine. I love my sister but too often I have wondered how much of it all is fake._

Diego wouldn’t pretend to like Luther but he was not the brute that Vanya made him out to be. As someone who never saw him lead a mission she told Luther as simple, just dad’s lacky. He was, to an extent, but Diego had fought him enough to know a little better than that. Under all that hard shell Luther was all soft stuffing. Probably too soft to ever get away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Klaus’s chapter was the worst.

Vanya had watched their brother a lot but had come to only inaccurate and hurtful conclusions about him. She had watched their father drag him into a mausoleum, one that Diego had not been aware existed, and lock him away with only water for days on end. The apparent weak immune system that they all had thought Klaus had had was a lie. Vanya had watched this and said nothing. In fact had teased Klaus for it in her book claiming he must feel at home with all the ghosts.

She detailed how he’d scream and cry as he was dragged there but Vanya had concluded that these were just cries for attention and not for help. Diego clenched his fists so hard half moons dug into his palms. She had sat back and watched their father torture their softest brother as if it was Klaus in the wrong.

Diego had to stop when Vanya revealed that Reginald had hit Klaus.

It was after a mission, one Vanya never had known the details on - which seemed to be a big issue for her, not the blatant child abuse - and Klaus was getting shouted at for getting distracted and nearly getting one of his ‘useful’ siblings hurt. Klaus had made a comment, one that Vanya had not heard but had explained was definitely rude and inappropriate when Reginald had back handed the skinny twelve year old. Vanya had said that it had bled from their father’s ring. Vanya had also said that Klaus needed to learn to shut up if he hadn’t wanted it to happen.

_The drugs came after Five left but it was when Ben died that Klaus revealed his true colours. He left two nights later, too weak to face our family alone. He turned to drugs because he didn’t care about us, didn’t care about me, enough to even try to be strong. I saw him last winter, walking home from the train station, he was as skinny as ever and dressed like a skank. He wore leather and feathers with makeup I could see from across the street, I couldn’t fathom what he was doing out that late dressed like that till I saw him approach a car. My weakest brother, from hero to whore._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“You were right.” Diego told Eudora.

“Yeah, what about?”

“I’m going to quit the police academy.” Eudora smiled and hugged him close.

“What are you gonna do babe?” She asked.

“Find my brother and work in a bakery.”

Eudora giggled. “A bakery?”

“Yeah, mum loved showing me how to bake and I got real good at it.”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Klaus was cold. He shivered near constantly and picked up with all the blankets that he could get his hands on but still it wasn’t enough. Withdrawal was a bitch. He was in rehab for the second time, this time to stop Ben from nagging so much rather than the court mandated one that he had to go through last time, but despite this the winter cold kept him a hostage. He was two days in to coming off of h and it was the worst day of his life. Okay so probably not the worst day of his life but it still hurt like a bitch.

He tried to press on though, finally on the final chapter of his little sister’s book. When he first heard of it he thought he’d be proud. What a brilliantly ballsy move, sticking it to the old man like that. That was until he started to read it. It took him a while to get through it, not due to any sort of emotion but rather the come down and the ADHD he’d been diagnosed with the last time he was in rehab. The book wasn’t ballsy, it was bullshit.

“How could she write that?” Ben gasped out in shock

“Sweet darling Vanya,” Klaus cried out dramatically “has fucking lost it. And I thought I was the family basket case.”

“You are.” Klaus stuck his tongue out in response.

“She shouldn’t have written about you like that Klaus.” Ben said, serious suddenly.

“Ah, it’s find brother dearest. Teenage rebellion and all that, it’s healthy.” Klaus batted his hand as if he could sho away the awful things he had read.

“You could try talking to someone.” Klaus snorted in lieu of a response.

“Or I could bust out of here and find something fun to do.” But before he could fully form a stupid plan he heard a knock on the door. “Come in!”

“Mr Hargreeves you have a visitor.” The ward said, leading Klaus down the corridor and to the front of the rehab centre.

“Who is it?”

“He says he’s your brother.”

Klaus’s mind instantly went to Luther. What if he was here under father’s orders to try and drag him back to the academy or to convince Klaus he owed them for something? He began to breath faster, sinking into the jumper he wore as if that could protect him from whatever he was walking towards.

“Hey Klaus, breathe.” Ben fussed. “Don’t worry. After that book no ones saying anything bad to you.”

“Vanya was.” Klaus said petulantly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Hey Klaus.” Diego stood in his all black attire that Klaus had seen his brother in since they got clothes outside of the dreaded uniform.

“Diego!” Klaus cheered, pulling his brother into a hug not dissimilar to one a person may give a distant relative. “What is my favourite brother doing here.”

“I suppose you read Vanya’s book?” Klaus nodded. “Well I’m kind of here so we can get our shit together.”

“Huh?” What did Vanya’s book have to do with Diego visiting Klaus?

“I was thinking if she saw us as monumental fuck ups then we have two options, prove her right or prove her wrong.” Diego explained. “And, uh, my girlfriend convinced me to go with the latter?”

“Ooo, girlfriend huh?” Klaus batted his eyelashes. “Prey tell?”

“Eudora Patch, I met her at the police academy and we moved in together three? four? months ago. She’s great, convinced me to quit the academy and everything.”

Klaus laughed “She’s great for convincing you to quit?”

“Yeah, bro.” Diego smiled at his brother. “She gave this whole speech on how I should be being selfish and doing what I love.”

“And this lead to picking me up how?” Klaus looked at something over Diego’s shoulder and hissed “Shut up.”

“Erm, because you deserve the chance too. You should be able to live without poisoning yourself and living on the streets so...” Diego swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Me and Eudora were wondering if you’d come and live with us once you get out. I want you to be safe bro.”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allison placed down the book, wiping the mascara from under her eyes. She was curled up with Patrick, her stomach ballooned with the child that would come in just two months time, as he stroked his rough fingers through her hair. She couldn’t understand how her sister could do this to her, why would Vanya make her out to be some sort of monster like that? Like Allison was nothing more than a manipulative, shallow bitch rather than her sister.

“It’s like she forgot all the good times. The times when we’d play dolls together or do each others hair,” Allison croaked, her voice wrecked from sobbing. “She forgot all of the good that we all did for her like we were just bullies. We were children.”

“Exactly, you were just children. Even if all Vanya wrote was true it wouldn’t matter because you were just kids in a very stressful situation. You were powerless and your abuser made you leave her out.” Patrick kissed her head. “She, as an adult, is holding you responsible for what you did as kids, as abused kids.”

“That’s not fair. She’s just-“ She cut herself off.

“Look, Al, I love you but I think you need help. If you want what’s best for us, for our child, I think you should talk to someone.”

“What?” Allison asked, incredulously. “Like a shrink?”

“Like a licensed professional who can help you work through your childhood so you can be better for our child.”

“I’ll think about it.”

And the strangest part is, it wasn’t a lie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luther never got around to reading Vanya’s book till years later. When he still lived at home he had no reason to read it. He struggled to read if he was honest with himself and reading about his sister’s betrayal to their family didn’t seem worth the effort. Luther wasn’t happy exactly but he was satisfied and saw no reason to read a book that would upset that. Sure, he was lonely in that big empty house and he missed his siblings (some more than others) but he had a purpose and he had time. He had so much beautiful time to do with as he pleased and so he did.

Luther spent his days listening to records and learning how to make pottery. He didn’t know where the hobby had come from be he found it to be a great control for his strength and a practical use of his time. It calmed him in a way he had never felt before. It was only at night when he listened to the wind whistle and the house creak that the emptiness of the silent house seemed deafening. Luther was lonely.

But then he got hurt on a mission. Then he was flatlining. Then he wasn’t really a human, a Frankenstein-esque bastard of a human. Then he was on the moon and he realised that he had not been alone before.

He thought that home had been lonely but nothing could compare to the void within him on the moon. He sat down and read. And what he read scared the hell out of him.

He was worried about Vanya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the years that had passed Diego had opened a small patisserie in the hipster/bohemian/pretentious side of town where he over charged for his creations. He was still with Patch, the two defying expectations by refusing to have children or get married, who was a detective at the local precinct. They had Klaus round every Wednesday for dinner and sometimes he managed to make Ben corporal for the duration.

Klaus had lived with his brother for six months after rehab, sleeping on their couch for the whole time before he had saved enough from his part time job at the mall. He was in art college and doing largely well painting the disturbing images that had haunted him since he was young. He had relapsed twice since Diego had saved him, once after running into a dealer on a bad night and the other time when he saw Vanya for the first time since her book’s release.

Allison had gone through therapy and swore away the use of her powers entirely. Patrick had supported her the entire time and had helped to teach her all about how children really should be treated. They were happy with their family and careers with a second child on the way. Claire was a handful but Allison loved her through every tantrum and every nightmare.

Luther stayed on the moon, fulfilling a purpose and still practicing his pottery. He began to get used to his bulking size and the isolation from the moon. He grew to love the way the sun would rise, illuminating the entire world like a mirage, a sight that only he would ever see.

Vanya’s book was wildly popular for about two years before being out done by another cancer book, then another holocaust survivors story, then a romance. Before long people were over the hype of her truth, moving on to the next tragedy to enjoy. Vanya continued to play violin and teach young children how to until they out grew her and needed a more talented. She remained third chair, only ever mediocre. It was as if she was only ever supposed to be ordinary.

The Hargreeves continued on with their lives, not because of their childhoods but despite them. Some found happiness whilst others found their own corners of the universe to just exist, they were not stories or cautionary tales but people and they were so painfully human. They were beautiful and ugly, sane and insane, happy and sad and so unapologetically themselves. Life was finally for living.

Then Reginald Hargreeves died.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the longest thing i've ever published - because i'm lazy but still - and i am so eh about it.  
don't even know how to feel about it, I never re read it so... yeah this isn't edited at all.
> 
> Please comment even if you're just saying "rose, this is shit. never wriet again" like please just give me attention
> 
> thanks for reading hun, xxx


End file.
